The present invention relates to a color-signal processing circuit and, more particularly, to a color-signal enhancing circuit which compensates color signals in electronic camera signal processing so that the deterioration in the resolution of the picture images is prevented.
Conventionally, for the purpose of preventing the deterioration in the resolution of the picture images, the process of compensating color signals in electronic camera signal processing has been applied mostly to luminance signals only and, even in the instances where such process is applied to color signals it has been applied independently to the primary-color signals of each of red, blue and green signals.
In the conventional signal compensating process such as that referred to above, the red, green and blue signals (hereinafter respectively referred to as "R", "G" and "B") inputted to input terminals and the signals having passed through high-pass filters are respectively added by adders for effecting compensation of a deterioration of color signals for each color independently.
The problem in the conventional process referred to above is that, since the signals R, G and B are individually processed, when a change takes place only in the signal R, for example, among the signals R, G and B, there occurs a large change in the rising and falling of signal wave-forms of R alone. Thus, if the signals R, G and B are mixed at a predetermined ratio in order to produce a luminance signal and color difference signals ("R-Y" and "B-Y"), the balance of the color difference signals produced based on the signals R, G and B fluctuates thereby causing the appearance of a false color.